Alternate Fruits
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: A collection of One Shots showing characters with alternate powers. Mostly focusing on the Supernovas. Unconnected unless otherwise stated.
1. Demon Spider, Trafalgar Law

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Marine Commodore Albert Grant growled as he tugged at the silk threads holding him in place, eyes darting around. His men were similarly trapped, many cocooned and unmoving. A low chuckle from above drew Grants attention, a slim figure slowly picking its way along the web. "Welcome to my Parlor." The voice called softly as Grant's captor stepped into view. He was tall and thin wearing a pair of stained blue jeans and nothing more. The thing that stood out the most about the young man, though, was the six long, thin arms and hands and equally long, thin legs and feet, all eight limbs ending in small but sharp claws.

"The 'Demon Spider' Trafalgar Law." Grant spat out, giving the webs holding him another sharp tug. "Just what are you up to?"

"'Up to'? Come now, what makes you think I'm 'up to' anything." Law chuckled with a smirk that showed teeth far to sharp to belong in a human mouth. The pirate leapt lightly from the web, landing on another web nearby and crawling towards one of Grants subordinates, Petty Officer Jones, who had only recently transferred to Grants ship after his previous ship had an unfortunate encounter with the Kidd Pirates. From this angle Grant could make out a yellow and black marking covering Law's back. Jones shook heavily as the pirate crouched over him, lifting one hand to drag the claw lightly along the petty officer's chest, drawing a thin line of blood. "I just thought I'd drop by for a quick bite." Law's smile abruptly fell as he tilted hi head, apparently listening to something.

"Captain." Grant looked down, searching for the source of the voice, and saw a man in white boiler suit and a black cap with a red pompom on top. His right arm was stained with blood.

"I'm a little busy, Penguin. What is it?" Law called down, annoyed, as he hopped lightly to the bottom of the low web. Law frowned, though none of the marines above could see it, as he took in the blood on Penguin's sleeve. "What happened?" He asked, softer this time. Ruthless pirate he may be, but he stilled cared about his crew.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but we were ambushed by another pirate crew, called themselves the Ursa Pirates. No one we couldn't deal with, just a few minor injuries. Bepo thought you should know." Penguin said, finally spotting his captain. "I was the only one to take any real damage, I was kind of hoping you could take a look at it." Law was already descending when Penguin mentioned his injury, a new thread of webbing being spun from his lowest left fingers and merging together to form a strong cord. Once he was close enough Law stopped his descent and flipped upside-down, holding the web with his feet and the arm he'd created it from.

"Let me see." He said. Penguin nodded and pulled his sleeve up, showing three deep cuts on the back of his forearm. Law's frown deepened as he held the arm with his two middle hands, tilting in slightly to examine the injury. "How?"

"The enemy's captain was a bear Zoan. The rest of the crew was so weak, he caught me by surprise. He was aiming for my face, but I managed to get my arm up in time to block. He's being held in the ship for you." Law nodded, pressing the middle cut closed with the fingers of his top left hand. Penguin watched as Law pierced the skin lightly with the claws of his top right hand, leaving a strand of webbing tying the cut closed. Law continued stitching the rest of the cut closed, then did the same to the other two cuts. Once finished he spread his top hands over the cut and wove a thin layer of silk over the wounds, binding it tight.

"Try to avoid getting the web wet and leave it on until it dissolves on its own. If you notice any pain excess pain come tell me immediately and I'll check it again." Law said. Penguin nodded, keeping his sleeve pulled up to keep the blood off the web. Law noticed this and carefully cut through the stained material with his claws, removing the sleeve altogether. Crewmate taken care of, Laws smile returned. "Now then, if there's nothing else needing my attention, I believe I've left my snack waiting long enough." Penguin nodded with a soft 'thanks' before jogging off, leaving Law to climb back up the web to where he'd left Jones. He gave the thrashing petty officer a smirk before grabbing his hair and jerking his head to the side, sinking his teeth into Jones' exposed throat with a soft moan while ignoring Grant's curses. He would get to the Commodore soon enough.

END

A new idea I had while pondering fruit powers for some OCs in a story I'll probably never get around to writing. I only plan on writing the Supernovas right now, though I only have ideas for four of them (Law, Kidd, Killer, and Hawkins). If there's a specific power you'd like a certain person to see, feel free to make a suggestion, even if I've already written that person. These one-shots are unconnected unless otherwise stated. If you want your fruit idea connected to another one, let me know. If possible I'd also appreciate a new epithet included, but if not I'll either come up with something of leave it out. Also, please note that I don't write Mature content.


	2. Bone Blade, Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Connections: Demon Spider (Chapter 1)

Law grinned, jumping to avoid a volley of white blades and clinging to the ceiling with seven limbs, his middle right hand smoothing a web bandages over a shallow cut on his chest. "Did I say something to upset you, Eustass-ya?" Law asked, looking down at "Bone Blade" Eustass Kid. Their crews watched from the sidelines, though Law could see that Killer hand shifted to his half-Zoan form as well, the humanoid weasel watching Law's crew closely to make sure they wouldn't interfere. The other pirates had all cleared out when Kid first drove a white spike into Law's chair, the writing spider Zoan barely dodging. Law twisted slightly to face Kid before he could attack again and spit a thick web at him, covering him completely in the strong silk. "I was only curious about you power. I've never dissected someone quite like you before." Kid roared as several sharp bones pierced through the webbing and tore it apart, revealing the red-haired pirate. His coat was shredded, several boney spikes sticking out from his arms and back.

"I'll kill you." Kid yelled, crossing his arms before throwing them outward, the bones launching from his arms and back to stick in the ceiling. Law just kept smiling as he darted around the projectiles.

"My, you've been practicing, haven't you? That last one almost got me." Law chuckled, glancing over to check on his crew as he jumped from the ceiling to the wall. He gasped when he felt a sudden spike of pain and was thrown at the wall far faster than he'd intended, barely getting his arms and legs up to catch himself. Glancing down, he cursed his stupidity for taking his eyes off Kid. A thick bone now pinned him to the wall, to long for him to just push himself off.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled, rushing into the fight only to be blocked by Killer, barely ducking the weasel's sickles.

"This is between the captains. No interfering." Killer said, crossing his sickles across his chest. Bepo growled, getting ready to fight.

"Bepo, stand down." Law yelled, looking back over his shoulder and grinning. "I'm fine. Just got a little distracted."

"Captain…." Bepo whined softly, but obediently returned to the wall. Kid laughed, new bone spikes emerging on his arms.

"You'll regret that choice." He said, pulling one bone knife free and holding the blade between his fingers. "At least if they joined in you wouldn't die alone." Kid cackled as he through the knife, drawing a grunt from Law as it stuck in his back, just missing his spine. Law ignored the pain as he started tugging at the bone spear, pushing off the wall with his top and middle arms and legs while gripping the bone with his bottom hands. Three more knives decorated his back, each accompanied by a faint whimper from his faithful first mate, before he tugged the spear free, quickly darting back to the ceiling and weaving a thick web in one of the corners to take shelter behind. "Running away?"

"Just wait, Eustass-ya." Law muttered, reaching behind him and pulling the spear and the four knifes free from his back. He carefully stitched the wounds closed, having to feel them out on his back, and round a layer of webbing around his torso to protect the stitches.

"Well, if you won't face me, maybe your crew will." Kid said, turning to the Demon Spider Pirates. Law growled softly before gripping a thin web, feeling for which of the webs on the floor Kid stepped on. Once he was sure of the bone man's position he jumped through his web shelter, startling Kid and covering him with the thick blanket. Even with his powers, it would take him a few precious seconds to get free of that. Law quickly spit more webbing onto the blanket, building it up even as Kid tried to tear it down. He knew he couldn't snare Kid like he would any other opponent, but he only needed to outlast him. Law didn't notice Killer advancing on him until Bepo tackled the weasel away, effectively drawing both crews into the struggle. His momentary distraction allowed Kid to free himself, turning to impale the spider, when the doors burst open.

"Everyone freeze! You're all under arrest!" Kid and Law both froze mid-attack, as did their crews, before slowly turning to stare incredulously at the pompous marine at the door. They glanced at each other before sharing a smirk and straightening up, Kid sprouting more bones while Law popped his knuckles, their crews gathering behind them. The marine gulped, seeming to realize how much trouble he was in just before the two pirate crews attacked.

END


	3. Necromancer, Basil Hawkins

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Connections: None

Apoo glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the marines chasing him. There were to many to handle without his powers and the marines were wearing earmuffs, leaving his Siren Fruit powers useless by muffling the sound of his voice. His crew had disappeared at some point, leaving him on his own. Apoo turned back to the road and yelped, skidding to a stop when a carriage sudden pulled in front of him, the door opening seemingly on its own. Looking around, Apoo stepped back at the sight of the horses. Their skin looked like it was decaying! He could even see most of the nearest one's ribs, and the far horse's head was pure bone. "There he is! Don't let him escape!" Apoo glanced back at the marines before gulping and hopping in the carriage. As soon as he was past the door it slammed shut and the carriage started moving again. Apoo plopped down on the cushioned seat and let his head fall back against the head rest, panting slightly.

"Welcome, Scratchman Apoo." Apoo nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes darting around before settling on a Den-Den Mushi on the seat across from him, its expression bland. Frighteningly enough, the Den-Den Mushi was barely in any better shape than the horses: its shell was broken, it was missing on eye, and patches of its skin looking to have been torn off. "Your crew has been captured. They are currently being held in the marine base in the center of town. If you try to rescue them, there is a seventy-three percent chance you will be captured and executed." Apoo frowned and grabbing the Den-Den Mushi's mouthpiece.

"Oi, I'm grateful for the rescue and all, but you better not be suggesting I leave my men behind." Apoo snapped, scowling at the snail. "We may not have been sailing together long, but those guys're my crew. No way I'm just gonna abandon 'em."

"Calm yourself. I have a proposition for you, Song of the Sea." The Den-Den Mushi stated. "Attacking the base together, we have a ninety-seven percent chance of success. I would like to offer my aid." Apoo frowned, giving the Den-Den Mushi a suspicious look.

"Not many folks around who'd risk their necks ta help a stranger, 'specially not a pirate." He said thoughtfully. "What's in it for you?" A thoughtful noise came over the Den-Den Mushi before the man on the other end of the line answered.

"The marines have recently found something I want. I could take it myself, but I would lose half of my men, at least." He said at last. "The chances of retrieving the item with minimal casualties increases to eighty-four percent with your aid. So, do we have a deal?" Apoo looked up thoughtfully before grinning.

"Apapapa, who am I to say no to a helping hand. Alright, I'm in." Apoo said, turning back to the Den-Den Mushi.

"Very well. I will see you in a moment." The Den-Den Mushi said before closing its eyes and going to sleep, signifying that the line had been disconnected. Apoo set the mouthpiece on the receiver and leaned back, closing his eyes as he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

Apoo felt a shiver run down his spine as he stepped out of the carriage on the deck of a ship. The rails of the ship appeared to be made of bone and the figurehead looked to be he skull of a giant raven. Apoo couldn't see the flag from where he was, but he could see the crew. Colorless skin, gaping wounds, and exposed bones made it clear then men, and occasional animals, were dead, despite being up and moving about. Apoo had heard horror stories about zombies, but he'd never thought he would actually meet any. One of the zombies, a tall and thin teen with brittle black hair wearing a torn black and yellow hoodie and spotted jeans, broke off from the crew. Apoo swallowed on sighting the teen's missing jaw and left eye and ripped-out throat. Several needles were also stuck through the skin of teen's arm, though from how clean they looked the teen appeared to be merely storing them there. The zombie gestured for Apoo to follow him and led the nervous Long Arm into the ship.

The undead teen led Apoo down a long hallway that ended in a metal door decorated with a large skull, the teen opening the door and then walking off. "Come in, Apoo. I apologize if my men startled you, I sometimes forget that not everyone is used to seeing the walking dead." Apoo gulped again before walking through the door and closing it behind him, looking around. The room was sparsely decorated, the walls dark red with a handful of bookcases and a small table with a tea set and two chairs in the center of the room, the far chair occupied by a long-haired blonde dressed in fine black clothes who was shuffling a deck of cards. "My name is Basil Hawkins. Sit, we have much to discuss."

In the end the rescue slash heist was easy. With Hawkins' small army of zombies they were able to reach Apoo's men with no trouble, the necromancer's zombie rats leading the way. It wasn't long before they were back on Hawkins' ship, saying their goodbyes. "Oh, did you get what you were after?" Apoo asked before he walked down the gangplank, looking over his shoulder. Hawkins allowed a small smile to show as he nodded.

"Yes, thank you. The marines never even guessed I had a second motive for being there." He said, turning back to the ship's superstructure. Apoo grinned back at him before continuing down the gangplank, ready to get off the island before the marines recovered from the sudden attack.

Hawkins, meanwhile, walked down to the ship's hold where the zombie who had first led Apoo to his meeting room was busy stitching a detached arm back onto the corpse they had taken from the marine base. The zombie moved aside as he finished his work, returning the needle to its place in his arm. Hawkins stared at the corpse for a moment before laying his hands on its chest and closing his eyes. Black flames sprung to life on his hands and spread over the corpse before sinking into its skin. The corpse had no eyes, was in fact more bone than flesh in most places, but a bright blue light appearing in the empty sockets almost gave it the illusion of eyes. "Good morning, Mister Calico Yorki. Welcome back."

END

Originally wanted Basil to be a black cat Zoan, but I couldn't think of anything to do with it besides have him curled up in Apoo's lap with Apoo scratching his ear. Just don't ask why he wanted Yorki, I have no idea. I just picked the least unlikely dead character.

Fruit Name: Seiren-Seiren no Mi

Translation: Siren

User: Scratchman Apoo

Epithet: Song of the Sea

Hypnotizes people by singing or playing music. Based on the Pied Piper more than sirens.

Fruit Name: Kourei-Kourei no Mi

Translation: From Koureijutsu (Necromancy)

User: Basil Hawkins

Epithet: Necromancer

Allows the user to reanimate corpses. The zombies retain their previous abilities (except for Devil Fruit abilities) but not their personalities. The user can also see and hear anything their zombies see or hear and can track their zombies from a great distance.


End file.
